Vengeful Betrayal
by waiting4amadmanwithabox
Summary: Ron, Hermione and Ginny are kidnapped, only to discover the betrayal of someone very dear to them. WARNING! DARK!HARRY One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Vengeful Betrayal**

**Author: Waiting4amadmanwithabox**

**Description/Summary: Ron, Hermione and Ginny are captured by Voldemort to discover the betrayal of someone very dear to them.**

**Warnings: Torture, implied character death, Dark!Harry, etc.**

Ginny hugged Hermione in terror. The Death Eaters had captured the two of them plus Ron, and from the sound of things, they were planning a torture session. They were in a cell, cold, dark, and damp. It stank of mildew and blood, and other…unpleasant things. Ron was still unconscious, after being hit with a particularly powerful stupefy. The only sound in the chamber was harsh breathing and choked sobs from the two girls. Hermione stiffened when they heard footsteps coming towards the door, and it creaking open. A masked figure stood in the entrance, tall and thin, robed in black, with strands of greasy black hair falling to his shoulders. Obsidian eyes glittered with malice as the figure stared at the three students, with something akin to amusement. Then he spoke.

"Ah, Ms Granger and Ms Weasley. I see Mr. Weasley has yet to regain some semblance of life. How…unfortunate, as we have such a _lovely _evening planned for the three of you." The voice was smooth, deep and rich, with an unique quality that captured the attention of the listener, even when he spoke in a whisper. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she recognized the voice. The first time she had heard it was in Potions Class.

"Professor Snape?" She queried, unsure if he was actually a _loyal _Death Eater. After all, the Headmaster was adamant in assuring his innocence.

"10 points to Gryffindor for correct identification of my identity. Unfortunately, all the books in the world can't get you out of this one, Miss Granger. A pity. Now, it is high time Mr. Weasley rejoined us, would you not agree?" His eyes flashed at her, they were so obviously smirking. He swiftly cast Enervate on the boy, who started awake.

"Wa- what's going on? Gin, Hermione, where are we?"

"You are in the custody of the Dark Lord, Mr. Weasley, and you are currently running late to an appointment with his Death Eaters."

"Snape! I always knew you were evil, you slimy Slytherin!" Ron spat.

"Tut-tut, Mr. Weasley, such language. Well, we all know the punishment for foul speech. Scourgify!" Ron spluttered around the soapsuds in his mouth.

"Greasy git!"

"So slow to learn. Must be a sign of a blood traitor. But come, the Dark Lord awaits." He froze them, then levitated them in front of him as he walked toward the throne room.

"Here is the Mudblood and the two blood traitors, My Lord." He bowed low before Voldemort.

"Excellent, Severus. Such good work at capturing them too. My Prince will be pleased." The sibilant hiss of Voldemort's voice made the three shudder. "As a reward, I am sure the Dark Prince will gladly grant you a turn or two with them."

"It would be an honor and a pleasure, My Lord. Shall I inform the Prince you are ready for him?"

"Yes, retrieve the Prince, Severus." Snape bowed low again and stalked off, robes billowing as usual. He came back a few minutes later with another masked figure, with an elegant mask, and a graceful stride.

"Voldemort!" His voice rang out. "Severus tells me you have something to present to me."

"Yes, Severus has captured three Hogwarts students, for your…enjoyment."

"Ah, my thanks Severus."

"It was a pleasure, My Prince. Plus, they were Gryffindors."

"Careful Severus-" the voice had an amused lilt to it. "Remember who you are speaking to."

"My Prince, you are but a Snake in Lion's clothing. I mean no offense to you."

"Of course Severus, I am well aware of your intention with your words. Now, I believe you have Granger, and the two Weasleys? However did you manage to capture Potter's friends?"

"_Potter_ was nowhere near My Prince, and the old coot had sent the three into the Forbidden Forest without a teacher."

"Ah, ever the fool, is the Headmaster. Thank you Severus, you may of course have a turn with each as a reward."

"Thank you my Prince. If I might have a word outside of the prisoners hearing?"

"Certainly." The man waved his wand to set up eavesdropping wards. "Now Severus, speak."

"My Prince, my Lord, would it not be a fitting end that they be aware of the Prince's identity before we kill them?"

"A point I had not thought of Severus. I agree it has a certain sense of twisted justice to it. What think you, Voldemort?" The snake faced man nodded.

"A perfect revenge."

"Well then," the Prince smirked, "Time for the revelation." The three stepped back into the Gryffindors range, and Severus kneeled before the Prince.

"My Prince, may I take your mask?"

"Of course Severus." The young man removed his mask, handing it to the kneeling Death Eater, then turned to face the prisoners. Three gasps were heard.

"HARRY?" All three had looks of utter horror at the revelation that Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Light's Icon, the _Boy Who Lived_ was in cahoots with Voldemort.

"Hello, mudblood, blood traitors. Severus, what think you of letting Lucius and Draco have a turn with the red haired traitors, I'm certain they would enjoy the treat." Both Weasleys blanched at the thought of being given to the _Malfoys_ to play with.

"My Prince, both Lucius and Draco would be most grateful, it is a superb idea."

"Of course, and I haven't forgotten you, either Severus. Such a good job capturing these. What a blow to the Light when Harry Potter's friends turn up dead. The Boy Who Lived in mourning, and one score for the Dark!" Harry's voice was particularly triumphant. Suddenly Ron started shouting.

"You're not Harry! Or you're under an Imperious or something! You can't be Harry."

The Prince smirked as he pointed his wand at the frantic Weasley. "Silence bloodtraitor! I am most certainly known under the identity of Harry Potter, but it is not your place to demand such things. _Crucio_." Ron's body arched as he screamed from the pain. "Though, I must admit, my _friend_, that your screams are so…weak. Perhaps I shall turn you over to Draco." A gesture to Draco, and Ron was levitated away from the room. Lucius took Ginny, and Hermione was "gifted" to Professor Snape.

Harry smirked as he turned to Voldemort. 'Revenge always does taste so _sweet_, does it not, My Lord?"

"It does my Prince, it does."

**A/N: Okay, I have no clue where the ****_hell_**** that came from, but since some people really like Dark!Harry, I figured I'd post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: The requested "reason" Harry became dark. I feel it's a little rushed, but I hope it answers the question.**

Harry was cackling as he watched his friends be led away, to their death.

"Ah my Lord." He sighed, "Such a well-wrought change you've worked in me."

Voldemort smirked. "Indeed, my Prince, indeed. But tell me, something always has, made me curious, I suppose you could say."

"Oh?" Harry looked at him quizzically.

"Indeed. Why did you join me in the first place?"

Harry sighed. "As a boy, the Dursleys were what drove me. They drove me to see what they were, worthless." He spat the last word. "And then, entering this _world_, one of magic and wonder. It seemed a dream come true. Yet I had no way to escape my filthy relations. Dumbledore pled the blood wards, admitting he knew my circumstances, yet leaving me there. Meeting you in the Chamber, and the Graveyard, you had such _power_. You promised me that, you know. To return my parents and you told me that there is 'only power and those too weak to seek it.' Those words had me think till fourth year. Power. What does it mean? To me, it meant escape, revenge, _justice _on those who hurt me. After that, sending Severus to seduce me to the Dark Side, worked in your favor, answering the questions I had. I didn't wish to join you though, after all, you killed my parents. Yet there came a point when I began to question everything. That was what Severus said to do. 'Don't join the Dark Side because I say to, join because you want to, because you _need _to. The ultimate tipping point was recognizing how I was being used." He paused.

"What do you mean, used?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I mean, my purpose to Dumbledore was as a weapon, a tool to destroy you. My purpose to Granger, was to be the famous friend, as was the same with Weasley. Both of them became interested in me _after _I said I was Harry Potter. It was all about appearances. They admitted as much just talking with each other. And so, I accepted his proposal."

"A move I approved of." Voldemort smirked.

Harry inclined his head. "I was, I must admit, expecting to be Marked, to be a Death Eater, not your Right Hand and Heir. Though this suits me fine."

"So you joined us because you didn't like how the Light was using you?"

Harry smirked a truly evil grin. "No, I joined you for revenge."


End file.
